One Punch Man: Threat Level God
by Grump Joe
Summary: The mysterious being known as "God" reveals itself and brings destruction with it. Follow Saitama, AKA Caped Baldy, and S-Class heroes as they face a threat unlike anything they ever seen before. Story contains spoilers for both the manga and webcomic versions of One Punch Man.
1. Prologue

The small world named Earth silently floated in space. So much conflict had occurred on it over the years yet none of it has wiped out humanity.

From a place beyond reality, a formless being closely watched the Earth through a tear in space that floated in an expansive domain. One could see nothing but an endless field of flowers beneath an empty sky that was also infinite.

The being was thinking to itself about humanity, and their need for annihilation. Nothing had succeeded so far in wiping them out while it observed other worlds far away. What got in the way were the proclaimed "heroes" of mankind. They made quick work of what it sent to do its bidding. Its apostles, so to speak.

It was its fault for relying on lesser beings though. They were prone to error and not perfect like it was.

The being then reminisced on a main culprit that stopped its efforts. A certain human that was a hero for fun that it has come to learn is named Saitama.

It had observed the immense, unnatural power of this hero. One punching monsters without flinching was as disturbing as the hero's complete lack of hair at age 25. Furthermore, it could see that this hero seemingly radiated limitless energy. This slightly troubled the being in the back of its mind due to its possible implications.

This hero was an anomaly that slipped through the natural order of things, where limits are absolutely engrained. Even the strongest beings it had killed a long time ago eventually ran out of energy while struggling. Nonetheless, it was going to deal with the bald hero and correct him. After all, it was God. The one and only God! As far as it could remember, it was the only thing with endless power.

Despite its grand sense of self, the being wasn't going to underestimate this Saitama. It witnessed first hand how he shattered a meteor it sent to impact the city he lived in. The caped baldy didn't even get a scratch from the large space rock. That was just one of many unbelievable feats performed by the hero.

The being then snapped out of its thoughts, and closed the tear that showed Earth. It was somewhat of a pressing issue. The Earth still cried out to it to be released from the harmful existence of them, and it was God's duty to uphold the great balance within the Universe.

With a nonexistent gesture of a limb that also wasn't there, various stone pillars then rose from out of the field of flowers. God then started to take on a form, and in the middle of the air strings of flesh and bone started to rapidly grow. It quickly formed a humanoid shape that was somewhat muscular and lacking a face. It was covered in thick layers of extremely white bone, and one could see dark flesh around the joints. The body then gently fell down to touch the ground. Next, God stretched out the arms of its latest body before moving its fingers. It admired its work.

God turned to the pillars it raised and held a hand out to them. Bits of the structures started to peel off and moved up into the sky as if being blown by a gust of wind. The pieces looked like flower pedals as they went away to disappear into oblivion.

Soon the pillars became statues of monstrous humanoid beings of various traits with their arms crossed on their chests. God then snapped its fingers and a sudden bright light engulfed the statues for a couple of seconds. The statues were now flesh and alive. The newly born beings looked around with awe at the expansive field and sky before looking at themselves. The beings then looked at God who towered over them all, and they had a great feeling within them. They were witnessing perfection before them and were awed for instinctively they knew it was their creator.

God said nothing to them for they already knew their purpose deep within themselves. They were ready to serve.

Various portals then formed across the field. Each lead to one of the cities on Earth. The newly made beings went forth, unknowingly heading to their demise like others before them. They were weak but at least they could kill as many humans as possible for the last time. God will go face the heroes that complicated things in a bit. It thought of facing the one named Saitama first, but perhaps it should eliminated the lesser heroes. Regardless of what God decided, it hoped to make them feel terror and pain. When done with that, it will dispose of mankind, and bring a new age to the planet.

It was tired of failures. It was time God made a visit.


	2. Seeing God

Genos was reading a page of a book he recently purchased in his left hand. In the other hand, he tightly held to two leashes attached to the monstrous canine Rover and Black Sperm. His bald master wanted to go shopping for he had acquired several coupons, and Genos saw it as an opportunity to walk the monsters while they were at it. The two monsters needed the exercise anyway. The heroes Forte, Chain'n'toad, and Butterfly DX normally took care of the two, but they were busy for the weekend.

At the moment, Genos was patiently waiting at a crosswalk. The light was taking a while to turn red to allow him to cross. Black Sperm squinted up at the sky while Rover panted, also waiting for the light. The three paid no attention to the people that passed but if they did they would notice the perplexed look on their faces. It wasn't everyday one would see a cyborg walking a monster dog, and a weird humanoid that looked like a gremlin in black pajamas or whatever.

Meanwhile, Saitama was inside a grocery store across the street. He was at checkout with a ton of items. If he was correct, he would spend only 10 yen thanks to the coupons he had culminated. It was his lucky day.

As soon as all the items were scanned, Saitama reached into his pocket and pulled out a zip lock bag where the coupons were stored in. It was absolutely filled with coupons promising great deals, looking like it would burst open. Saitama then gently placed the bag onto the counter with a smile on his face.

The employee gave an annoyed look, but proceeded to reluctantly look at the coupons. They hated extreme couponers. Nonetheless, Saitama was feeling a bit excited until the employee spoke.

"Hey, my dude, all of these expired yesterday." They informed Saitama.

"Ah?" Saitama responded, his smile quickly disappearing. One could easily tell he was confused, especially a little kid nearby in another checkout lane who had been staring at Saitama's bald head for the last four minutes.

"Yeah, look right there at the bottom left corner." Said the employee as they raised one of the coupons to Saitama's face so he could see the ridiculous small print.

Saitama looked and to his horror the employee was right. Saitama was yelling to himself in the inside.

"Cash or credit?" The employee proceeded to nonchalantly ask a visibly distraught Saitama. If Saitama had any hair, he would definitely be pulling it.

Back outside, Genos and the monsters were finally able to cross the street. Black Sperm fanned himself and thought about dinner later. That is when he saw a hotdog stand not far away.

_Need to increase my cell count. _Thought Black Sperm and wanted to head toward the delicious, steaming hotdogs. First, he turned and looked up at Genos while pointing at the direction of the hotdogs.

"Can we stop and eat?" Black Sperm gingerly asked the blonde cyborg as they made it across the street.

"No. We must meet with Master." Genos replied coldly to the short monster while still reading. Black Sperm then scowled and puckered his lips before looking ahead. Sometimes he did missed the Monster Association because at least they had all-you-can eat, and no one could tell him he couldn't have it. Since he was an executive, he also had the specials before anyone else. Oh well. He was grateful for where he was at now. It was better than being dead.

They then see Saitama walk out of the grocery store with look of defeat. He held the bag of useless coupons in his hands and dumped them into a trashcan.

"Master!" Greeted Genos as he quickly lowered the book away from his sight. Rover gave out a happy bark before panting again.

"Hey, boss." Black Sperm simply said.

"What's the matter?" Genos proceeded to ask Saitama as he joined them in walking down the sidewalk.

"Nothing. Thinking if there are any deals going on around here..." Saitama replied with a frown. He was really hoping he could make soup tonight. Now he likely had to go punch a wild animal or something in the woods later to get dinner. He could just eat the leftover donut King shared with him the other day when he visited him to play videogames a week ago. Wait, did he even have that donut still? No, Genos had incinerated it when it fell on the floor by accident when he wasn't around. Genos had said something about it being unsanitary or whatever for him to eat.

They all moved toward the direction of home. On the way, there were no sales. Oh, what Saitama would give just to see a poster declaring at least vegetables were 30 percent off or something. He would take anything. Saitama then thought the day couldn't get any worse, and little did he know it definitely was going to be. In fact, it was going to be the end of the mankind.

* * *

The Hero Association HQ was more busy than usual. Multiple monsters have been recently reported, but they were only estimated to be disaster level Tiger. Class-B and above heroes proceeded to deal with them. They were only one within a few cities so the heroes could easily gang up on the creatures. Strange how there was this sudden manifestation, but it was easily controlled so the Association paid no further thought to it. It was just another day.

Meanwhile, at the Association's nearby prison complex, guards walked pass rows of cells inhabited by monsters one could see behind a large wall of reinforced glass from an atrium. It was like looking at exhibits in a museum. Inside one of the cells was Psykos, former leader of the Monster Association. She leaned back against a wall while she sat on the floor, staring off at nothing. Her broken mind struggled to repair itself. Logical thoughts failed to form and connect together. She struggled to even remember personal things as well. The fight back at the Monster Association with the heroes really did mess her up.

Psykos then thought of Fubuki and Tatsumaki. Those two sisters were the most clear in her mind. She then recalled Fubuki's question when she visited her along with some bald man.

_What did you see?_

Fubuki wanted to know what future Psykos saw a long time ago, which drove her into madness and go against mankind. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember and perhaps that was for the best. Still, Psykos tried to recall what it was before she became distracted by irrelevant thoughts and memories.

She was lost in the shifting labyrinth that was her mind. No matter how hard she tried, Psykos couldn't find her way out to restore herself. She trembled terribly over it. It was unfair. She and the Monster Association were destined for something more.

Psykos then adjusted herself into a fetal position and buried her face into it her knees.

The prison guards went on their usual patrol, passing by cells and walking down corridors. It was normal until suddenly within a wall on the same floor Psykos was on quickly formed cracks, creating the outline of a humanoid. Two guards and a security camera witnessed this unusual occurrence. The guards quickly tried to reach their radio but they found themselves suddenly engulfed in a ball of light that obliterated them, though they weren't the only one that met this fate. Every guard that was patrolling that floor was gone in an instant. It was so loud and bright, it startled the monsters within their cells. A few got to see some of the guards disappear that was standing outside their cells, and were left shocked at what they witnessed.

The shape then popped out of the wall. Its form adjusted the reinforced steel and concrete to more suitable places in its makeshift body for more fluid mobility. Long pieces of metal then stuck out from where hands would be. It was a Reinforced Golem.

Back to the cells, Psykos raised her head up from her knees to see what the monsters were getting riled up about. She only heard the sounds of guards being disposed of. Shortly after, the distant alarms of the prison could be heard as it was being placed on lockdown.

Then, the glass of all the cells shattered without warning in a loud boom. Instead of falling to the ground, the shards moved to the center of the atrium, forming a humanoid being. As this occurred, a gust of wind blew by and it was cold. The other monsters nearby remained in their cell, frightened at the phenomena they were witnessing. They huddled against the wall of their cells and quietly observed the glass being that was forming, a Sharp Glass Golem.

Psykos ears were ringing from the glass being destroyed. She soon regained her hearing and looked to someone a faint outline of a person in the air with no identifiable features. She saw it approaching her and it became much more visible. Psykos was unable to move for she felt immense terror, the kind she hadn't felt since...

"Psykos…" It suddenly called out as it glided closer.

Psykos simply remained quiet and looked at the mysterious being before her. Its voice was extremely familiar to her. She could also feel it somehow, as if it was everywhere in the area. The other monsters also experienced the same thing.

Next, Psykos was somehow starting to regain her memories, but she felt an immense headache while it happened that caused her to yell in pain. Now she recalled this specific terror. She had first felt it the day she thought of looking into the future of mankind, and saw something more than she bargained for. She saw everything she needed to know, and this being before her was there. It guided her to see what pain looked like. It was all too clear that she was back in the presence of God.

Once her mind was restored, she looked up and feared God was going to punish her for her failure. She was suppose to prepare a new race to inherit the Earth.

"Do not fear. You will not die today. You still have a world to restore. You have done much more than others so I grant you a second chance. I will also give you power this time, ones that make your natural esper abilities weak in comparison." Said God.

Psykos was speechless. Her interactions with God were limited, and felt it wouldn't be so forgiving toward her. Perhaps it did watched her always.

"And you monsters..." God continued to the imprisoned creatures who trembled from the sudden acknowledgement. God's voice echoed in the atrium. "Come along to live in a new world or die."

The monsters quickly responded in agreement from their cells. The way God said that last part made its offer more compelling.

"T-thank you." Psykos managed to finally say while she got to her knees and bowed her head.

"Know this, if you fail again, you will not be granted the luxury of death. Now, let us leave this place. I will be cleansing the Earth, and all where mankind resides will be plunged into oblivion." God stated. Before God could take everyone, Psykos asked a question.

"What is that?" She asked while pointing at the Sharp Glass Golem.

"Extension of me. I already began the end." Replied God. Psyko's then asked another question.

"Did humanity ever had a chance?"

"Once but it is too late. Horror awaits them." God responded indifferently.

God then faded away and the whole area was briefly engulfed in light. When the light went away, the cells were revealed to be empty. No one was there except for the Sharp Glass Golem which then started to moved toward the exit to join the Reinforced Golem, which was busy slaughtering whoever it came across in the prison. A few heroes were already on their way.

Meanwhile, Saitama sulked in his apartment about not getting any groceries at amazing prices. He contemplated eating Rover's dogfood but decided against it since he wasn't that desperate. Maybe he'll find a special discount somewhere tomorrow, that if there would still be a tomorrow.


End file.
